El Hakuryuutei: Aventuras En Ooo
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de recibir un letal ataque de poder de la destruccion, no lo mata si no que lo envia a tierras muy desconocinas, salvado por la princesa bonnibel el ahora va a proteger este mundo de las garras del lich, primer crossover lean y revisen.
1. DESPUES DE LA GUERRA

**Tomoya: hola de nuevo espero que les encante el nuevo capitulo cambiare un poco este finc.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **ESTOY EN Ooo**

 **Tierra de Ooo**

Desde el cielo cae un chico peliblanco con media armadura del dragon blancorojo, cae cerca del dulce reino creando un caos.

Bonnibel: pero que rayos esta pasando? (Pregunto ante el choque) que sera eso de aquel crater? (Pregunto de nuevo y al ver quedo impactada) pero como le ha pasado esto a el? (Pregunto impactada ante el estado)

Y asi fue llevado por ella al castillo del dulce reino, regresemos a esto.

 **Academia kouh batalla con khaos brigade**

Tomoya el actual hakuryuutei era el unico en pie ya que sus camaradas murieron ophis se fue a la grieta dimensional como cobarde como los lideres de las fracciones, quedando el y su equipo, sitri y gremory, cada uno de ellos trato pero fue en valse.

Tomoya trato de vengarlos, pero los dragones celestiales y las lideres estan frente a el , con el golpe final.

Tomoya: maldicion (cae de rodillas) porque nos traicionastes rias, sona, que hicieron eso! (Exclamo a sus ultimas)

Rias: no es obio eso? Tu estas acabado tus ultimas palablas? (Pregunto activando su poder de la destruccion)

Tomoya: vete al infierno carmesin! (Exclamo encolerizaddo)

Entonces rias lanza el poder de la destruccion antes de que le diera activa su armadura dando un golpe letal que lo mando al vacio.

Mientras desaparecia, recordo los momentos que paso con sus amigos hasta aparecer en el cielo callendo con media armadura.

Antes de desmayarse ce un castillo muy hermoso y al chocar con la tierra quedo inconsiente.

 **Habitacion del dulce reino**

Ha pasado unas horas de aquel entonces, el peliblanco abre los ojos desorientado con la luz de la vela.

Tonoya: donde estoy? (Pregunto confundido)

Bonnibel: hola aventurero? (Pregunto) estas en mi castillo (tranquila)

Tomoya: castillo? Donde estoy? (Pregunto al ver a la chica)

Bonnibel: estas en el dulce reino en la tierra de Ooo (respondio tranquila)

Tomoya: tierra de Ooo? Significa que sigo vivo? (Pregunto)

Bonnibel: si, sigues vivo estabas todo hecho un desastre, dime de donde eres? (Pregunto curiosa)

Tomoya: tienes tiempo? (Respondio)

Bonnibel: pues si cuentame (respondio)

Las cosas salieron asi que sucedera aqui en la tierra de Ooo y Aaa, quien sabe el hakuryuutei inicia su vida en este mundo misterioso esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO MI NUEVO HOGAR**

 **Tomoya: hola de nuevo espero que les encante este capitulo ahora me despido nos vemos**

 **Sanawa Tomoya**


	2. Conociendo mi nuevo hogar

**Tomoya: hola de nuevo espero que les encante el nuevo capitulo cambiare un poco este finc.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO MI NUEVO HOGAR**

 **Castillo de la dulce princesa: habitacion**

Despues de contarle todo la princesa bonnibel quedo impresionada y facinada por su historia, triste por la muerte de sus camaradas.

Bonnibel: ya veo, descanse si quiere al otro dia vera los otros reinos (tranquila)

Tomoya: entiendo y gracias por ayudarme (sonrie)

Bonnibel: de que, nos vemos (sonrie y sale afuera) ha regresado de aquel entonces, significa que podre ser feliz? (Pregunto esperanzada)

Y asi la noche llego...

 **Al dia siguiente en el castillo**

Llego el dia en la tierra de Ooo, nuestro amigo despierta con tranquilidad.

Tomoya: oh un nuevo dia eh, bueno necesito crear las dragon pieces, mmmm oh usted es el lord menta? (Pregunto)

Menta: asi es joven, como se llama? ( respondio y pregunto)

Tomoya: soy sanawa tomoya, sabe donde hay un laboratorio necesito hacer algo! (Esclamo tranquilo)

Menta: deje que lo lleve asia el, que hara aya? (Pregunto curioso el mayodormo)

Tomoya: un juego de dragon pieces, ya que estoy aqui debo formar mi sequito (respondio tranquilo)

Menta: entiendo joven tomoya es aqui, si me disculpa debo ir con vuestra princesa (se retira enfrente del laboratorio)

Tomoya: rip crees que pueda crear el juego de dragon pieces? (Pregunto al abrir el laboratorio)

 **Adentro del laboratorio de bonnibel**

Rip: (hay que intentarlo, hay posibilidad de que no se concrete pero intentar vale la pena) (respondio el dragon)

Tomoya: entiendo pues hagamos el intento! (Exclamo sonriendo)

Mientras que eso pasaba, la princesa esta en su trono enfrente de finn el humano.

Bonnibel: no has sabido sobre el lich? (Pregunto seria)

Finn: no princesa, es posible que aun trame la invacion, es lo que me preocupa posiblemente envie a alguien de Aaa, para saber lo que sucede (respondio serio el humano)

Bonnibel: entiendo finn es mejor que regreses a casa yo espero al enviado de Aaa sobre lo que pasa (seria y el humano se retira)

Menta: princesa cree que ese chico sea enviado de lich? (Pregunto serio la menta)

Bonnibel: no menta yo lo vi muy herido y trae una armadura, que le salvo la vida posiblemente sea un potencial aliado de Ooo (respondio seria) ahora que lo menciono a donde esta? (Pregunto tranquila)

Menta: en su laboratorio inventando un juego de dragon piece, no se pero hablo muy serio en eso? (respondio confundido ante lo dicho por el peliblanco)

Bonnibel: ire a ver lo que hace (camina y va asia el laboratorio)

 **Adentro del laboratorio de bonnibel**

Tomoya: parece que ya estan listas (suspira orgulloso sobre su creacion) ahora me introdusco el rey (tranquilo mientras que la pieza entra en el) esto es lo que espere por fin tengo mi propio juego, ahora sere muy poderoso y defendere a la princesa (sonrie feliz sin saber que la princesa observo esto)

Bonnibel: me consideras tu salvadora? (Pregunto impresionada)

Tomoya: (voltea imprecionado tambien y sonrie) si y mucho yo sere ahora su leal caballero (se arrodilla ante una sonrojada bonnibel)

Bonnibel: gracias, no iras a ver a los reinos (pregunto sonrojada)

Tomoya: es verdad, bueno me ire a ver este nuevo mundo (se levanta y sale)

Bonnibel: el sigue siendo, asi cuando estaba en el pasado, ya no soy ophis, soy ahora bubblegum bonnibel (se dijo asi misma)

Ahora, sabemos que el peliblanco fue enviado al futuro.

 **Fuera del dulce reino**

El peliblanco camina con tranquilidad observando los reinos de Ooo, mientras pasaba cerca del reino ambar descansa con tranquilidad.

Tomoya: esta tierra es muy hermosa y mas limpia que mi mundo, ahora que lo menciono nunca los perdonare cobardes, Ophis tambien fue cobarde y nunca la perdonare! (Exclamo molesto y escucha un grito)

PA: (princesa ambar) ayudame por favor! (Corria para salvarse)

Tomoya: aqui atras de mi! (Exclamo serio y la princesa se esconde detras de el)

RH: (rey helado) oye regresame a mi princesa! (Exclamo molesto el hombre azul)

Tomoya: ni loco, regresare a la chica alguien azul y feo (respondio serio)

RH: asi chamaco perro, pues congelate (lanzando rayos de hielo)

Tomoya: Dividing Gear (activando su guantelete) **Dividing** creo que se te dividio (sonrie)

RH: pero como un simple humano me puede , eh pero donde esta? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: (golpeando con poca fuerza al hombre azul) aqui y feliz viaje! (Exclamo sonriendo con la mano despidiendolo)

RH: pagaras esto la proxima vezzzz (gritando a lo lejos)

Tomoya;: parece que ni es reto (aburrido)

PA: muchas gracias heroe con guante, como os puedo pagar? (Pregunto la princesa)

Tomoya: mm no se, es mejor que lo cobre cuando sea necesario, quiere que os lo lleve a su reino? (Pregunto de fotma tranquila)

PA: si serias tan amable (respondio sonrojada)

Tomoya: bien subirse en mis brazos (sonriendo y la princesa hizo caso) bien llegaremos a su reino en tres minutos! (Esclamo activando sus alas de dragon)

Entonces la princesa vio al heroe legendario de la profecia, mientras ivan asia el reino ambar.

 **Reino ambar**

El peliblanco llego y bajo con cuidado a la princesa, y con una sonriosa le contesta.

Tomoya: bien princesa es momento de irme cuando vuelva, le dire porque guarde el favor, si me disculpa su majestad debo partir al dulce reino! (Exclamo activando sus alas y se fue volando asia el dulce reino)

PA: sera el heroe definitivo de Ooo? (Pregunto al verlo alejarse)

 **Dulce reino: entrada**

De regreso al reino, el peliblanco baja con tranquilidad enfrente de la dulce gente que lo ve sorprendido camina a ladi de ellos y toca la puerta.

Bonnibel: como te fue en tu nuevo entorno mi leal caballero? (Pregunto tranquila)

Tomoya: no me puedo quejar este mundo es mejor que mi anterior mundo, es momento de preparar su comida su majestad (entra con tranquilidad mientras que las puertas del castillo se cierran)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **EL PRIMER ATAQUE DEL LICH**

 **Tomoya: hola de nuevo espero que les encante este capitulo ahora me despido nos vemos**

 **Sanawa Tomoya**


	3. Ataque

**Tomoya: hola de nuevo espero que les encante el nuevo capitulo cambiare un poco este finc.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EL PRIMER ATAQUE DEL LICH**

 **En el castillo ya de noche**

El peliblanco despues de hacer la cena de la princesa de chicle mira desde la punta del castillo la tarde noche de Ooo.

Tomoya: esto es un poco estraño? (Pregunto confundido)

Rip: (sobre que compañero) (respondio el dragon)

Tomoya: algo no anda bien no hay vigilantes banana de la princesa! (Exclamo serio)

Rip: (es verdad ademas siento una energia maligna cerca del la habitacion de la princesa) (serio el dragon)

Tomoya: veamos (salta)

 **Habitacion de la princesa**

Mientras que la princesa dormia el ser malvado conocido como el lich tenia listo su ataque pero.

Lich: ahora te tengo maldita! (Exclamo feliz)

Tomoya: (apuntando su guantelente en la cabeza de el) ni siquieras intentes dañarla (serio)

Lich: quien eres maldito? (Pregunto sin voltear)

Tomoya: me conocen en otro como el hakuryuutei (respondio)

Lich: entonces muere (lanzando rayos malignos)

Tomoya: (exquiva sus ataques) porque no terminamos esto afuera! (Exclamo disparando un dragon shot)

 **Afuera del castillo**

Despues de darle con su dragon shot el ser y el dragon frente a frente.

Lich: tienes agallas, pero no podras salvarla (mirando el reloj y explota la habitacion de la princesa) nos volveremos a ver, hakuryuutei (desaparece)

Tomoya: (salta) maldicion, ah (cae en la habitacion en llamas) princesa esta bien? (Pregunto)

Bonnibel: si llamare, los heroes de Ooo y Aaa, tambien estaras tu (respondio seria)

 **Al dia siguiente en el castillo**

Despues de eso la princesa llamo al principe gumbal con su herohina fionna, y bonnibel con finn y tomoya.

Gumbal: parece grable hermana (preocupado)

Bonnibel: lo se hermano, ya conocistes a tomoya? (Pregunto)

Gumbal: no es gusto, y gracias por cuidarla (respondio con respecto)

Tomoya: de que, principe gumbal (inclinandose)

Fionna: regresemos al tema, entonces que se debe hacer ahora princesa? (Pregunto)

Bonnibel: bueno, la verdad necesitamos avertiles a todo Ooo y Aaa de lo que sucedio (respondio seria)

Finn: es lo primordial pero necesitamos a alguien igual de fuerte como yo, fionna y el (serio)

Bonnibel: es por eso que prensetaremos el projecto dragon piece (seria) tomoya aqui presente tiene el poder de reencarnar a cualquier persona en un dragon (señalandolo y afirma el peliblanco)

Tomoya: tomo la palabra de la princesa, esto son las dragon piece (enseñando las piezas) pero de donde provengo me decias hakuryuutei osea dragon celestial y este es mi sacred gear o terminos simples mi engranaje sagradro dividing gear (serio activando su guantelente)

Gumbal: sorprendente los de tu mundo, este guante es capas de hacer daño? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: si puede dividir el poder y multiplicarlo, puede matar hasta un dios (respondio dejandolos mudos) este guante tiene un dragon sellado saluda rip, posiblemente no saben que el (dios biblico) esta muerto (serio)

Rip: (mucho gusto, soy un dragon poderoso, como dijo el hace tiempo el (dios biblico) esta muerto sucedio hace tiempo atras una guerra llamada las tres fracciones) (serio)

Fionna: no hay registro o lo que sepamos de esa guerra, solo sabemos la guerra de los champiñones (sorprendida)

Rip: (se le conocen como guerra mundial! Bien esta guerra que mencione fue mucho antes, que la guerra de los champiñones) (serio)

Finn: en esa guerra de las fracciones que sucedio? (Pregunto)

Rip: (buena pregunta humano, mi portador sabe mucho, pero se los contare, no solo fue una si no tres guerras, las dos primeras guerras, fueron graves, pero la tercera guerra cobro la vida de muchos de las fracciones) (respondio serio)

Bonnibel: en ese tiempo cuantas fracciones hubo? (Pregunto)

Rip: (hubo muchas fracciones joven, pero las principales fueron, demonios conformados por los majous, angeles caidos conformados por cardes y por ultimo los angeles conformados por (dios biblico) ellos sobrevivieron hasta que se vieron obrigados a derrotar a los dragones hakuryukou y sekiryuutei, despues de eso me ofreci como otro aliado, despues de derrotarlos los desollaron vivos y metidos en las dividing y las bost gear, pero tomo un precio cada uno, de las fracciones murieron las mayorias de ellos, los majous eran 72 pero quedaron 4 de ellos llamados, leviatan, amadeus, benbebsu y lucifer, en los caidos quedaron azael, barakiel, kokabiel, pero para los angeles el (dios biblico) murio dejando a cargo a miguel gabriel conocidos como los overlord y overlady del cielo despues pedi que me hicieran lo mismo que ddraig y abion, que me desollaran igual y me encerrada de la misma furma y esta es la historia) (termino su relato dejandolos boquiabiertos menos al peliblanco)

Tomoya: eso era peor que la guerra de los champiñones, regresando al tema buscare a posibles aliados de las tierras mencionadas por la princesa! (Exclamo serio)

Bonnibel: creo que tenemos al candidato perfecto (sonrie)

Gumbal: de quiel? (Pregunto)

Finn: princesa flama azul (respondio)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **RECLUTANDO ALIADOS**

 **Tomoya: hola de nuevo espero que les encante este capitulo ahora me despido nos vemos**

 **Sanawa Tomoya**


	4. Aliados

**Kagamine: hola de nuevo espero que les encante el nuevo capitulo cambiare un poco este finc. y mi nuevo nombre...**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **RECLUTANDO ALIADOS**

 **Castillo de la princesa bonnibel**

Bonnibel: creo que tenemos al candidato perfecto (sonrie)

Gumbal: de quiel? (Pregunto)

Finn: princesa flama azul (respondio)

Bonnibel: fin llevalo al reino de fuego y que hable con el rey de fuego, si el lich ira tras ella prefiero que el la controle, asi que finn tu mision es que encuentre aliados! (exclamo seria)

Finn: etendido princesa (serio)

Tomoya: entendido su magestad, entonces yo y el nos retiramos, oye quiere ir sin caminar? (pregunto)

Finn: eso seria algo bueno (respondio)

Tomoya: entonces vamos... (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Gumbal: bueno debo ir a Aaa, y avisarles a los reinos que el lich atacara nos vemos hermana ( se voltea y se va a lado de fionna)

Menta: es mejor confiarle a el... ya que sabe mucho con sus piezas (serio)

Bonnibel: no se menta, el puede hacer eso? (pregunto)

 **Reino de fuego**

En un circulo magico aparecen el dragon y el humano con seriedad...

Finn: cielos este, espero afuera no puedo soportar el calor (sudando)

Tomoya: no te preocupes por mi yo soy un dragon, en pocas palabras esto seria el paraíso (sonrie)

Finn: entonces suerte (sale del reino de fuego)

Asi que nuestro protagonista de adentra al reino, no siente nada ni se quema hasta ver a un ser de fuego...

Ser de fuego: un humano aqui? pero porque no se ha quemado, oye que deseas en el reino de fuego? (pregunto)

Tomoya: tengo que hablar con su rey hay algo de suma importancia que debo atender (respondio)

Ser de fuego: si es eso sigueme, y dime que magia usas humano? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: no soy humano, soy un dragon puro, necesito recrutar aliados contra el lich (respondio)

Ser de fuego: oh ya veo, aqui es su majestad hay alguien que desea hablar con usted (hablo enfrente de la puerta)

Rey de fuego: hazlo pasar... (serio y la puerta se hable) un humano inmune al fuego eso es curioso (sonrie complacido)

Tomoya: pues soy un dragon en forma humana... eh escuchado que tiene a alguien encerrado que es capas de ser controlado por el lich? (pregunto)

Rdf: eso, si mi hija la princesa flama azul, como has sabido eso (respondio el rey)

Tomoya: tengo una propuesta muy buena, se trata de reencarnarla como yo un dragon, yo soy capas de controlarla sin necesidad de poseer su cuerpo! (exclamo serio)

Rdf: en serio se puede? si es asi deja que lo lleve con ella, vamos a la tumba real (serio y le sigue el peliblanco)

 **Cementerio del reino de fuego**

Tomoya: digame su majestad? porque la tiene cautiva esta muerta? (pregunto el chico)

Rdf: no es eso! es que la mantenemos libre de el, es la unica forma de tenerla bien (respondio triste el hombre de fuego)

Tomoya: entiendo, veamos que pieza le quedara, oh un peon no dos peones le quedara yo sanawa tomoya actual hakuryuutei tu princesa flama azul volveras a vivir una vida, sin ser controlada a lado de tus compañeros (serio y los dos peones se unden en ella)

Despues de unirse los peones la piel de la chica cambia a rosada con un pelo azulado su vestido se vuelve de tela con votas azules, y empieza a abrir los ojos con 5 pares de alas dragonicas de fuego...

Pfa: (princesa flama azul) eh que ha sucedido padre? (pregunto confundida)

Rdf: como lo hiciste? (pregunto)

Tomoya: es facil, a adaptarla a la pieza automaticamente adquiere un color humano, no se preocupe aun puede trasformase una titan de fuego, ella es híbrida entre fuego y dragon (respondio)

Rdf: entiendo hija, el que nos explico es tu salvador espero que ayudes mucho eres libre (sonrie el rey)

Flama 2: entiendo padre entonces vamos y gracias por revivirme (sonrie)

Tomoya: bien, antes de irme debe aumetar la vigilancia el lich es muy veloz! (exclamo desapareciendo con la princesa flama azul)

Rdf: todos reformen la seguridad del reino (serio ordenando)

Sdf: (ser de fuego) a la orden su majestad (serios saliendo de la tumba y fueron a dar vigilancia)

Rdf: espero que puedas hija (mirando al cielo)

 **Con el humano**

Finn quedo esperando en la entrada del reino descansando debajo de un arbol cuando aparece el peliblanco con una peliazul enfrente de el...

Finn: parece que se consigio no? (pregunto)

Tomoya: claro amigo vamos por el reino de hielo (respondio y desaparecen los tres)

 **Reino helado**

En el reino helado esta el rey helado, pero tambien esta la reina helada visitando a su hermano...

RNH: (reina helada) bien hermano que sucedio hoy? (pregunto la albina de piel azul)

RH: para serte honesto no lo se, ese tal humano de igual de pelo blanco me vencio con un guante blaquirojo (respondio el albino de mismo color de piel)

Rnh: ya veo oh (mira como aparece los tres) asi que es el eh (sonrie)

Tomoya: buenas sus majestades, venimos a informales que el lich ataco el dulce reino (serio dejando confundidos a los albinos)

Rh: porque el lich atacaria al dulce reino quiere ya destruir Ooo y Aaa? (pregunto)

Tomoya: es lo que ara, pero tambien busco aliados para mi nobreza! y viendo a la mujer no es nada mal (sonrie ante un finn sonrojado y una confunsa princesa)

Rnh: me agradas chico y eso que no eres un principe, que eres? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mi dama, soy un ser conocido como dragon celestial (respondio)

Rnh: ya veo, pero porque quiere incluirnos en su nobleza? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: el llamado lich es capas de controlar su cuerpo despues de muerta y necesitamos aliados poderosos, como usted asi que acepta o no? (respondio y pregunto)

Rnh: veo que si es muy serio yo aceptare ser la reina de un dragon celestial (respondio)

Tomoya: sabia decicion, yo sanawa tomoya, actual hakuryuutei tu reina helada aceptas ser mi reina hasta el final de u vida? (pregunto)

Rnh: acepto (respondio)

Tomoya: por medio de esta union vuelve a caminar con nosotros (serio y la pieza se unde)

Lo mismo que flama azul la piel de ella se volvio como la de finn y su pelo blanco siguio y le salen 4 pares de alas de dragon blancas como la nieve...

Tomoya: oh, eres poderosa! (exclamo sorprendido)

Rh: y yo que? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mejor tu vigilaras sera de gran ayuda su majestad y lamento de hace rato (se inclina y se levanta) bueno yo y mis aliados debemos ir al dulce reino a informales que la primera fase a terminado (desparece en un circulo magico)

Rh: por lo menos sere de ayuda (sonrie)

 **Dulce reino, castillo**

Despues de eso el equipo aparece finn decidio ayudar aliandose con el dragon...

Bonnibel: bien, con flama azul y la reina helada de nuestro lado tenemos la ventaja, pero finn estas seguro de ser caballero de el? (pregunto)

Finn: muy seguro princesa (respondio determino su decicion)

Tomoya: si es tu decicion no hay viuelta atras, al transformate en un dragon los tres entrenaran al maximo entonces estas seguro? (pregunto serio)

Finn: muy seguro amigo (decicio firmemente)

Tomoya: yo sanawa tomoya actual hakuryuute tu finn rl humano aceptas ser mi caballero hasta el final de tu vida? (pregunto)

Finn: acepto el trabajo (serio)

Tomoya: por medio de esta union vuelve a caminar entre nosotros! (exclamo serio y la pieza de caballo dragon se unde)

El humano al verse convertido en dragon le salen 6 pares de alas dragonicas amarillas como el pelo de el...

Tomoya: poderoso tambien, descanse que mañana tendran su entrenamiento, su majestad debo retirarme les indica sus habiaciones (cansado se va a dormir mientras que la menta les idico a los chicos dragones a donde dormiran)

Las cosas se ponen mejores con ellos 3 como dragones pero sera suficiente con eso?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **ENTRENAMIENTO Y ACTIVANDO SUS BALANCES BREACK**

 **Kagamine: hola de nuevo espero que les encante este capitulo ahora me despido nos vemos**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
